


Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 1, Part 2-Ropes of Rameses: Abducted)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Game: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Nate wakes up on the cruise ship to be interrograted by the Arabic pirate Rameses. Nate escapes only to find himself in the middle of a massive shipyard.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741633
Kudos: 3





	Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 1, Part 2-Ropes of Rameses: Abducted)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not much of anything outside the one shot the last week or two. I'm in writer's block right now with the last few chapters of Finding Ubar and Samuel's Fortune but hope to get out of it sooner or later. I really want to get at least chapter 5s of both written but I don't have much of any motivation or ideas of dialogue/actions at the moment. It sucks. :(\
> 
> Update-October 21st-
> 
> I am unofficially out of writer's block. I finally got going on rewriting chapter 5 of Finding Ubar and I should be finished with it tomorrow. Here's to starting to write again!
> 
> Update-October 22nd: Finished with rewriting chapter 5 of Finding Ubar! Check it out!
> 
> Apologies for relative lack of updates recently; I'm finally getting around to starting Drake's Damsels in addition to continuing to edit and rewrite the remaining chapters and one shots still left to edit and/or rewrite. In the meantime, I finally got the first chapter of DDs uploaded. PS, its pretty much the first chapter of the actual game but with a twist as usual in the end so go check it out! Stay tuned!
> 
> December 30th, 2020 update-I'm just now getting back to this story after some block on it; I'm kinda stuck between finishing this, finishing up Finding Ubar (edit/rewrite wise), continuing Samuel's Fortune, Finding Ubar, and really getting started on both Drake's Damsels and the new GTA OC fic. I hope to get a lot done this upcoming month; Here's to a slowly progressing better 2021.

** 30 minutes later…on the other side of the shipyard **

****

Rameses had walked into the room with several of his pirate lackeys on one of his ships where he was holding Nate. He had Nate tied up to a chair in the center of the room with a sack over his head.

He walked up to, grabbed the chair across from Nate, and removed the sack while speaking in Arabic gibberish before momentarily removing his cowboy hat.

Nate could only stare at him in disbelief and desperation, recently waking up from the hit in Yemen that knocked him unconscious.

“Remember me? Rameses. You should thank me, my friend,” Rameses smiled at Nate, putting his cowboy hat back on.

“Right…thanks," Nate sighed. 

“No really. The English lady paid me to get rid of you. But for me? I am a nice guy. I saved your life. Right now, I am the only friend you got,” Rameses gestured to Nate.

“Uh-huh. And how you figure I owe you something? Is that it?” Nate asked, looking at Rameses and two of his lackeys.

“Smart guy. I like that. You are way ahead of me. It is really a simple question…Iram of the Pillars…," Rameses explained. 

“Of course,” Nate mumbled. 

“…where is it?” the pirate continued to ask. 

“I don’t know, buddy,” Nate responded, refusing to tell the Yemeni pirate. 

“Bullshit,” Rameses huffed angrily. 

“Look, even if I did know, my life wouldn’t be worth very much once I told you, now would it?” Nate replied. 

“You insult me...,” Rameses hissed. 

“You’re a pirate!” Nate yelled, trying not to laugh. 

“…and a good businessman! Show me some respect…,” Rameses demanded before he hastily got out of his chair and walked around Nate, lowering his head to Nate’s neck.

“Let’s try this again…Where is Iram, Nathan?” Rameses continued. 

“Look, you can torture me all you want…," Nate begged. 

“Okay,” Rameses huffed again as he walked away from Nathan and to the door.

"But I can’t tell you what I don’t know!” Nate yelled. 

“Maybe so. We’ll see if your friends are more cooperative…,” the pirate smiled evilly. 

"What-Who?" Nate asked with sudden concern. 

"Your girlfriends…that reporter, Miss Fisher, and Miss Frazer. Not to mention, your friend-Victor Sullivan. I don’t want to do this...at his age, it may be too much for him...also, your girls are gorgeous women. We really want to play with them!” Rameses smirked, gesturing with his hands as he walked out the door. 

“Wait!” Nate yelled as Rameses turned back to him. 

“No, no, no. You have given me no choice. Perhaps your friends will be more grateful for their lives," Rameses grinned. 

"Wait! You leave them alone! You don’t touch them!” Nate begged as the pirate lackeys closed in on him.

“Bye, Nathan!” Rameses laughed as he shut the door.

The lead lackey then stretched his arms and got to work punching Nate repeatedly, still refusing to talk to his captors. 

“This is gonna be fun my boy! Don’t want to tell us what we want to know, huh? I’m talking to you boy,” the lackey demanded as Nate headbutted the pirate back and broke free from his chair bonds.

But awaiting Nate was at least a half dozen pirates and hired guns, ready to beat him to a pulp.

Nate got his fists out, ready to go.

** Less than 5 minutes later…. **

Nate as usual had taken care of business fighting off and defeating the pirate crew in the center of the ship, with their unconscious bodies scattered about. 

He then started the climb up the shipping containers within the room, encountering leftover rum bottles lying about.

“Rum…how cliché,” Nate sighed as he further climbed up, using the lines within the ship’s walls to his advantage before climbing the wall to the top.

Then he jumped to a crane in the center, climbing the crane’s bars as if it were monkey bars but on the last bar it collapsed, hanging Nate sideways in the sky.

Nate then swung the sideways crane to the door facing him on the top right corner, narrowly making the jump.

He entered the following room to find his holster hanging from one of the walls.

“All right. Now we’re talking…,” Nate sighed only to realize it was empty.

“Empty. Of course, it’s empty,” Nate continued putting it back on his back before walking through the room and out the following door.

But to his bewilderment, he walked out onto a view of a ship graveyard with an abandoned cruise ship and ships lying about down below him.

“Oh crap. Where the hell am I?” he wondered.

****

** Back on Rameses cruise ship… **

****

****

Meanwhile, Elena and Chloe were still trapped in the darkroom on Rameses’ cruise ship with his pirates, tied up, gagged, and being groped by their captors.

“MMMMMPPPPHHHHH!!!!!!” Chloe screamed in angry tears as now her arms were retied but over her head and she was forced to bounce her big breasts from side to side at gunpoint by one of the pirates.

Elena was still taped up to her chair after being groped and spanked for the previous hour and struggling to get loose, muffling continued profanities to the pirates.

As the pirates watched their captors still struggle, the intercom from the ship came on.

“Attention, crew. Please bring Miss Fisher to the hold. Also, standby for Mr. Drake. He’s been reported as having escaped our clutches on the cargo ship. Out,” the intercom yelled with an Arabic accent.

The pirates as instructed then cut off Elena’s tape bonds to her chair but not before she momentarily kicked the lead pirate untying her from the chair in his crotch with her knee.

“MMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!” she screamed through her gag in his face in angry tears.

“Baha. You’re very feisty, my lady. But not for long. Come with us,” The pirate laughed as another pirate then came up and carried the struggling reporter over his shoulders and out of the room.

Elena could only scream through her gag to Chloe with Chloe then muffling, seeing her friend get carried out of the room. 

(To be continued…Uncharted: Adventures of Peril short stories: Ropes of Rameses)


End file.
